


Turn Around

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [30]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Traveling long distances just to see them for rowaelin, maybe a college au reunion scene where they’ve been doing long distance but one surprises the other? Or not it’s up to you!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Turn Around

It had been a whole semester without seeing each other, with assignments and work and life, Aelin hadn’t been able to make the trip out to see Rowan in the mid semester break, or the other way around. With Rowan doing a year long transfer at the University of Rifthold they had been doing the long distance thing and it was slowly killing her. But Aelin and Lysandra had driven over, all the way from Orynth, barely stopping as they swapped drivers whenever the other got too tired.

And now she was here, standing outside the building he was having his tutorial in, just waiting fir him to walk through those doors and see her. She had lied to him, told him she had exams all this week so he wouldn’t know she was coming. But she had finished up last week instead and hadn’t said a word.

A steadier stream of students began to filter out of the doors and Aelin’s heart began to beat a little faster in anticipation. Then she saw him, the silver head of hair towering over the people around him. He didnt look up, he was on his phone. A moment later Aelin’s own phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to look at his text.

_Hey. You busy?_

Aelin watched as he kept walking, not noticing her.

_I am not._

A video chat from Rowan appeared a heartbeat later and Aelin answered it.

“Hiya, handsome,” Aelin said cheerfully.

“Hey, beautiful. I just…” he stopped walking and Aelin looked up, seeing his back to her a little ways away. “Where are you, Aelin?”

“Might I suggest turning around,” Aelin said with a grin.

Rowan did, his head turning this way and that trying to see where she was. Then he saw her and his face broke into a grin as wide as hers. Aelin hung up and put her phone back in her pocket as Rowan started making his way to her. Aelin got impatient and took off at a run and leapt straight into his waiting arms.

“Gods, i missed you,” he breathed onto the skin of her neck.

“Well I —“

Aelin’s words were cut off by his lips finding hers. The world fell into place then, nothing matter except them being together. Aelin wasn’t sure she’d ever let Rowan go again.


End file.
